


escape with me

by tenwoos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oneshot, background renhyuck if you squint, inspired by nomin's second bike date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenwoos/pseuds/tenwoos
Summary: The dreamies tended to wake up late on their off days, but Jeno and Jaemin had purposely risen early, wanting to get out to their hideaway spot before anyone noticed. After a long bike ride, the pair had hidden themselves away amongst the field of tall flowers, secluding them away from the world. No mics, no cameras, just the two of them on a true date.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	escape with me

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi, welcome to my first fic! take some cute nomin shenanigans, this is really just fluffy word vomit

Chenle knocks on Renjun’s door in the middle of the afternoon only to be met by silence.

"Hey, Renjun-hyung! Have you seen Jeno-hyung?”

Another pause.

“Renjun, open the door! I know you’re in there!” he says firmly, this time in Mandarin to make his impatience clearer.

The slightly older Chinese man opens the door, sleepy-eyed and with slightly disheveled hair. “God, do you have to be so loud?” Renjun groans.

“You didn’t answer my question. I was looking for Jeno-hyung and when I checked his room he and Jaemin’s bikes were gone.”

“You think I have any idea, Chenle? I’ve been in my room all day. Why don’t you ask Jisung?”

“Jisung is visiting his family for the weekend, remember?”

“Ah, right, right…” Renjun runs a hand through his hair, a look of defeat on his face. “Well, I’m afraid I can’t help you then.”

Chenle let out an exasperated groan. “Fine. I’ll go ask Haech—“

“Haven’t seen him!” Haechan’s recognizable voice calls from somewhere behind Renjun’s door. Chenle raises an eyebrow, to which Renjun sheepishly smiles.

“Hope you find him. Sorry, Lele.” He abruptly closes the door before Chenle can ask any further questions.

Chenle shivers, deciding to not dwell on what he’d just witnessed. Instead he begins to saunter out to the dreamie’s living room as he grabs his phone from his pocket, opens his contacts, and does what he does best, calling his friends while they’re… preoccupied.

*.✦˖°⊹ 

Jeno has never felt as content as he does right now, laying in a bed of flowers, his fingers lazily interlaced with Jaemin’s. The dreamies tended to wake up late on their off days, but the couple had purposely risen early, wanting to get out to their hideaway spot before anyone noticed.

Their hideaway. Jeno liked the sound of it every time he repeated it in his head. After a long bike ride, the pair had hidden themselves away amongst the field of tall flowers, secluding them away from the world. No cameras, just the two of them on a true date.

Jaemin lightly tugged at Jeno’s hand and he glanced at the younger, a fond smile on Jeno’s face. They’re leaning in towards each other and the tender moment is briefly broken when their bike helmets collid, awkwardly clicking together before their lips get a chance to. The couple share a laugh, both stopping to undo the straps on their helmets.

“Ready to kiss me for real this time?” Jeno asks.

Jaemin drops his helmet in the grass beside him. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

The two continue to grin, leaning in to press their lips against each other’s. Normally their kisses are quick and fleeting, whether they’re hiding together at a jacket film shoot or in the dressing room at a music show. It’s moments like these they treasure the most, the rare moments when they’re truly alone and are able to kiss with as much passion as they please. Jeno missed this, Jaemin can tell by the way he hungrily chases him and it leaves Jaemin breathless.

Jaemin yanks Jeno by the hand, causing the older to clumsily fall over him. His little surprised noise is muffled as Jaemin pulls him in by the shoulder, deepening the kiss. Even though he towers over Jaemin’s frame, Jeno is the one melting at the control the other now has over him. Jaemin’s hands begin to wander down Jeno’s figure, from his shoulders to his back and down to his hips.

Jeno thinks that nothing can overpower the current pounding of his heart in his chest until he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Jaemin, having had his arms wrapped around the other’s waist, senses the notification and breaks away from the kiss. Jeno raises an eyebrow, pulling out the device and quietly groaning when he sees the name on his screen.

“What’s up?” Jaemin asks curiously, still sounding breathless.

Jeno turns the phone around so that his boyfriend can read the contact name. Jaemin struggles to hold back a laugh. “Are you gonna answer him or what?”

Jeno considers his options, staring at the vibrating phone in his hand. Another buzz. And another. He decides to accept the call and raises the phone to his ear.

“Yes, Chenle?” is all he says.

“Hyung, where are you?”

“Why?” Jeno flops over beside Jaemin, who playfully runs his hands through Jeno’s hair.

Chenle huffs. “It’s not like you to disappear, hyung. We were supposed to hang out today but then I saw that you were gone and took your bike with you.”

Jeno is about to respond when Jaemin prys his phone from his hands and raises it to his own ear. “He’s busy.”

There’s a pause on the other end of the line. “Are you two… together?”

“No, Chenle, I’m a ghost,” Jaemin deadpans. Jeno is blushing furiously and makes a move to steal his phone back. Jaemin, however, is too quick for him. The latter waves it around wildly, laughing mischievously as he sits on it.

“Na Jaemin, give me back my phone, you weirdo!”

“You have to take it first!”

“I am not touching your ass just to get my phone back.”

“Oh, so now you have a problem with touching my ass?”

Jeno stutters, clearly at a loss for words. Rather than admitting defeat, he clambers over Jaemin another time to wrestle with him and Jaemin breaks out into yet another fit of laughter.

“Okay, okay, here!” He shakes a wrist free from Jeno’s grasp and reaches underneath himself to retrieve the device.

Jeno takes it and looks at the now blank screen, dumbfounded. “He hung up.”

“Huh?” Jaemin sits up, fixing his hair. “How long ago do you think he hung up?”

“Hard to say,” Jeno shrugs, putting his phone back into his back pocket. He stands up, brushes his pants off, and reaches down for his helmet. “Maybe around the time you brought up sitting your ass on my phone.”

Jaemin snickers at that, reaching a hand up towards Jeno. The older takes it, helping to hoist Jaemin to his feet, and Jaemin thanks him by planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Let’s get going. If you’re lucky he’ll still take up your lunch offer.”


End file.
